Angela Roy
Angela Roy (* 24. Juni 1957 in Hamburg; bürgerlich Angela Giesen) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin und Regisseurin. Leben und Karriere Angela Roy entstammt einer Artistenfamiliee. Ihre Eltern waren Wurfakrobaten und reisten mit einem dritten Partner als Iris Roy Trio durch die Welt. Daher wechselte auch die Tochter bis zu ihrem elften Lebensjahr ständig Wohn- und Aufenthaltsorte. Nach eigenen Angaben verfügt sie über eine große Sprachbegabung und erlernte verschiedene europäische Sprachen (darunter drei skandinavische), von denen sie heute noch Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Spanisch spricht. Angela Roy machte in Hamburg ihr Abitur. Danach studierte sie Ballett, Gesang und Choreografie. Ihre Schauspielausbildung absolvierte sie an der Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Außerdem besitzt sie einen Abschluss als staatlich geprüfte Übersetzerin für Englisch/Deutsch. Ihr Studium finanzierte sie sich u. a. als Choreografin für Pia Zadora. Als Theaterschauspielerin war Angela Roy zunächst in London und danach am Bayerischen Staatsschauspiel, am Volkstheater München sowie an den Hamburger Kammerspielen tätig. 1998 realisierte sie mit ihrem Kollegen und jahrelangen Lebensgefährten Erich Hallhuberdas Theaterstück Play it again Brecht am Münchner Cuvilliés-Theater ihre erste gemeinsame Regiearbeit. Ihre Fernsehkarriere begann mit Rollen in den Serien Zwei Brüder und Aus heiterem Himmel. 2004 spielte sie in dem, mit dem Deutschen Fernsehpreisausgezeichneten, Fernsehfilm Kalter Frühling von Dominik Graf. Von November 2006 bis Oktober 2007 war sie in der Telenovela Rote Rosen in der weiblichen Hauptrolle der ersten Staffel als Petra Jansen zu sehen. Von Juli bis Dezember 2009 spielte sie Mona Sailer, eine der Hauptrollen in der ARD-Serie Geld.Macht.Liebe. Sie hat eine Tochter und lebt seit 2002 wieder in ihrer Geburtsstadt Hamburg (Stadtteil Rotherbaum). Sie ist Mitglied der Deutschen Filmakademie und im Bundesverband der Film- und Fernsehschauspieler. Filmografie (Auswahl) Fernsehen * 1989: Drei Damen vom Grill(Serie, 7 Folgen) * 1992: Regina auf den Stufen (Serie, 1 Folge) * 1992: Happy Holiday (Serie, 1 Folge) * 1993: Liebe ist Privatsache(Serie, 15 Folgen) * 1994–2000: Zwei Brüder (Serie, 17 Folgen) * 1996: Aus heiterem Himmel(Serie, 5 Folgen) * 1996: Hart aber herzlich: Operation Jennifer (Hart to Hart: Till Death Do Us Hart) * 1999: Unser Lehrer Doktor Specht (Serie, 1 Folge) * 2001: Das Traumschiff – Jubiläums-Special * 2001: Der letzte Zeuge – Die Entführung * 2001: Wilsberg und die Tote im Feld * 2002: Doppelter Einsatz * 2002: Tatort – Schatten * 2003: Tatort – Leyla * 2003–2005: Mit Herz und Handschellen (Serie, 12 Folgen) * 2003: Rosamunde Pilcher – Flamme der Liebe * 2004: Kalter Frühling * 2004: Der Ferienarzt … auf Korfu * 2004: Rose unter Dornen (Zweiteiler) * 2004: SK Kölsch – Der letzte der Hippies * 2004: Das Zimmermädchen und der Millionär * 2005: Großstadtrevier – Rampensau * 2005: SOKO Kitzbühel – Mord im Schloss * 2005: Bis in die Spitzen (Serie, 3 Folgen) * 2006: Die Rosenheim-Cops – Diebstahl als Alibi * 2006: Ein Fall für zwei – Blutige Liebesgrüße * 2006: Der Kriminalist – Mördergroupie * 2006: Tatort – Liebe am Nachmittag * 2006–2007, 2016: Rote Rosen * 2007: Ein unverbesserlicher Dickkopf * 2007: Reife Leistung! * 2007: girl friends – Freundschaft mit Herz – In Gefahr * 2008: Das Traumschiff – Papua Neuguinea * 2009: Geld.Macht.Liebe (Serie, 20 Folgen) * 2009: Kommissar Stolberg(Serie, 1 Folge) * 2010: SOKO Wismar – Eine kleine Sehnsucht * 2010: Wilde Wellen * 2010: Ein Schatz fürs Leben – Abenteuer in Panama * 2011: Das Traumhotel – Malediven * 2011: In aller Freundschaft – Gratwanderung * 2011: Weihnachten … ohne mich, mein Schatz! * 2012: Rosamunde Pilcher – Das Geheimnis der weißen Taube * 2012: Inga Lindström – Die Sache mit der Liebe * 2013: Alles Chefsache! * 2013: Um Himmels Willen * 2013: Harry nervt * 2014: In aller Freundschaft – Gebrochene Herzen * 2015: Das Traumschiff – Kanada * 2015: Rosamunde Pilcher – Ghostwriter * 2016: Nur nicht aufregen! * 2016: Kreuzfahrt ins Glück – Hochzeitsreise nach Apulien * 2017: Die Kanzlei (Serie, 1 Folge) * seit 2017: Einstein (Serie) * 2017: Rosamunde Pilcher – Fast noch verheiratet * 2017: Tatort – Nachtsicht * 2017: Chaos-Queens: Die Braut sagt leider nein * 2018: Der Zürich-Krimi: Borchert und die letzte Hoffnung * 2018: Der Zürich-Krimi: Borchert und die Macht der Gewohnheit * 2018: Inga Lindström – Vom Festhalten und Loslassen * 2019: Stralsund – Schattenlinien Kino * 1991: L’Ange déchu * 1996: Für immer und immer * 2000: Rillenfieber * 2004: Die Unsichtbare (Kurzfilm) * 2004: Maria an Callas * 2005: Carrick Mor (Kurzfilm) Kategorie:Darsteller